Máscara
by Liz Bowen
Summary: E minha máscara sempre lá. Eu nem ao menos tentava retira-la. E ainda não tento. Não sei se agüentaria." Narcisa Black


**Máscara**

Algo que, no fundo, eu sempre soube que ia acontecer, mas nunca quis realmente acreditar, está acontecendo.

Não deves estar entendendo o que escrevo, eu não te culpo. É exatamente esse o tipo de coisa que eu faço. Escondo minhas emoções, ajo de um jeito que sempre agrada aos outros, mesmo que seja totalmente o contrário do que eu sou.

Deixe-me fazer um resumo da minha história. Nasci em uma família bruxa muito antiga e conservadora. A mais nova de três irmãs. Estas muito diferentes de mim, e entre si, física e mentalmente. A mais velha, Belatriz, com seus longos e negros cabelos, tão bela quanto poderia ser, e proporcionalmente má. Andrômeda, a do meio, também longos cabelos com cachos, mas estes de um castanho terra escuro, e uma incrível paixão por trouxas. E eu, Narcisa, a mais nova, cabelos lisos e claros, quase dourados e olhos de um azul profundo, e ainda sim claro.

Andrômeda sempre teve problemas com nossa família por causa de sua grande amizade com trouxas, e bruxos nascidos trouxas ou mestiços. Personalidade forte, mas sempre serena. Ao perceber que estava indo totalmente contra as regras da família, resolveu sair de casa para se casar com seu namorado trouxa, antes que as coisas ficassem piores pro seu lado.

Belatriz. Essa sempre foi o grande orgulho da família Black_. "Verdadeiro sangue dos Black corre nas veias de Bela!" _Os mais velhos orgulhavam-se em dizer. Bela, ao contrário de Andy, odiava trouxas e qualquer coisa relacionada a eles, e estava sempre disposta a mostrar isso para quem quisesse ver. Ser ruim para ela era pouco.

Já eu sempre desejei satisfazer a meus pais. Como o que os satisfazia era a demonstração de desprezo e desrespeito pelos trouxas, era isso que eu fazia. O que eu não sabia é que nunca tive nada contra eles, e nem nada a favor, apenas pra mim tanto fazia. Não fazia diferença se eles existiam ou não, assim como eu acabei entendendo que se eles não soubessem da nossa existência, não faria diferença.

Mas meu sonho sempre foi ser a preferida, sempre foi ser como Belatriz, que teve toda a adoração possível da família Black, a não ser por minha irmã Andrômeda e nosso primo Sirius.

Eu e Sirius nunca fomos o que se pode chamar de amigos, assim como com Andy. Eu o observava em Hogwarts, ele e seus amigos. Eles riam e se divertiam, aprontavam de todas, por vezes fizeram o Salão Principal inteiro rir de suas travessuras (e muitas dessas vezes eu confesso que tinha que segurar o riso, manter as aparências), a não ser a mesa da Sonserina, casa a qual eu e Belatriz fomos mandadas. Já ele foi para Grifinória, e Andrômeda para Lufa-lufa.

Ele muitas vezes vinha falar comigo, mesmo eu sendo mais velha, me chamava para conversar, para me divertir com seus amigos. Talvez tivesse algum tipo de esperança em mim. Mas eu sempre recusava e ainda fazia questão de dizer o que eu pensava daqueles amadores de trouxas, e trouxas nojentos com quem ele sempre andava.

No inverno, eles brincavam na neve, corriam, se jogavam no chão. No verão não era diferente, eles brincavam no lago, mesmo que ilegalmente. Como alguém pode ser tão infantil e ridículo a ponte de se divertir desse jeito? Era algo que eu nunca consegui entender, e hoje faço de conta que entendo.

…

Houve uma tarde, no meu sexto ano, que eu nunca vou esquecer. Eu sempre tive amigos, não muitos, mas bons, pelo menos do meu ponto de vista. Todos odiadores de trouxas, exatamente o tipo de gente com quem eu deveria andar. Eles sempre falavam de seus planos contra sangues ruins, e coisas do gênero. Mas nessa tarde, estávamos na biblioteca, numa mesa ao canto. Eles cochichavam rapidamente sempre os mesmo assuntos, mas nessa tarde eu realmente estava mais interessada em terminar minha redação de DCAT, então apenas levantei da mesa em que eles estavam e fui procurar um livro numa estante mais afastada.

Foi quando eu o vi. No começo eu não o tinha notado, e quando notei passei a ignorar, mas ele parecia disposto a chamar minha atenção, andando na minha frente, do outro lado da estante, acompanhando meus passos e me espionando por entre os livros. Não muito mais alto que eu, cabelos castanhos quase pretos, e olhos de um mel que me impressionou, e por alguns segundos eu esqueci de desviar o olhar risonho que ele mantinha. Eu achei o livro que estava procurando no mesmo momento em que ele abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, virei as costas e fui me sentar com meus companheiros.

O resto da tarde e durante o jantar eu sentia olhos me acompanhando, e não precisava olhar para saber que eram do garoto da biblioteca. Eu não ousava olhar de volta. Se Bela ainda estudasse aqui, teria me dito para encarar de volta, e com um olhar superior que ele nunca mais se meteria com uma Black. Por minha sorte ela não estava lá, porque além de me ajudar com isso ela contaria a toda nossa família, que sem duvidas encontrariam um jeito de me fazer sentir fraca. E isso eu não poderia suportar.

Logo que sai do Salão Principal em direção ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina, esqueci aquele estranho perturbador. Adormeci logo que deitei, e acordei tarde na manhã seguinte, era domingo e minhas colegas de quarto sabem que nesse dia eu não quero que ninguém me incomode. Desci para o Salão, e ia passando por minhas colegas quando uma diz:

- Narcisa, acordou tarde hoje.

- Pois é. – eu respondi seca, e continuei em direção a porta.

- Já vai almoçar? Ainda é cedo.

- Não estou com fome Michelle, apenas vou dar uma volta perto do lago. Não me esperem para o almoço. – respondi e sai antes que me parassem novamente.

Até hoje não sei ao certo porque fiz isso. Mas eu fiz. Realmente caminhei até o lago, e me sentei perto da margem, olhando os movimentos das ondas feitos pela Lula Gigante. Mal reparei quando alguém se aproximou.

- Importa-se?

Eu nunca havia escutado aquela voz, mas no momento em que ouvi a pergunta, já soube de quem era.

- Faz alguma diferença se eu disser que não? – respondi sem tirar os olhos do lago.

- Na verdade não. – eu podia sentir a diversão no tom da sua voz. E ele realmente sentou ao meu lado, não muito distante, mas sem me tocar. – Achei que a senhorita não saia do castelo, muito menos sozinha. – eu sentia os olhos dele fixos em mim enquanto eu nem desviava os meus da Lula.

- Eu tenho pernas, posso sair por conta própria. – disse seca. – Não que isso lhe interesse. – e arrisquei uma olhada rápida para o rosto dele, que parecia incrivelmente bonito a luz do sol.

- Ok, irritadinha, apenas perguntei. – ele respondeu ainda sorrindo.

O que esse idiota estava pensando? Que poderia simplesmente chegar, sentar ao meu lado e tentar jogar conversa fora e nunca tirar esse sorriso insolente do rosto? Eu bufei.

- Você não se lembra de mim? – ele perguntou, com o que eu pude notar, com um pouco de ansiedade na voz.

- Deveria?

- Bom, nós somos colegas desde o primeiro ano. – ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Tive vários colegas do primeiro ano que ainda estão comigo, mas a maioria não sei nem o rosto.

- Esse não é um modo muito simpático de agir, se quer saber.

- Não, eu não tenho interesse em saber.

Ele riu. Eu bufei novamente.

- O que você quer aqui? – eu perguntei um tanto agressiva. Mas ele não pareceu notar meu tom.

- Conversar. Fazer amigos. Investir em um futuro relacionamento, talvez. Sei lá, coisas que pessoas normais da nossa idade fazem. – ele disse divertido.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir de leve. Mas logo me dei conta do que estava fazendo. Eu nem ao menos o conhecia, ele não tinha o menor direito de nem estar falando comigo sem se apresentar, logo eu, uma Black. O nome sempre foi algo muito importante para qualquer coisa, com ele eu poderia saber quase tudo sobre a pessoa. Não sabia o nome dele, e isso estava me irritando aos poucos.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntei direto mesmo. Eu tenho o direito de saber com quem estou falando, quem é sua família, e coisas do tipo. E novamente ele riu. – Dá pra você parar de rir por um segundo? – completei, e cometi o erro de olhar no olhos dele mais uma vez. Eles ficavam mais mel ainda na claridade da rua.

- Qual você acha que é meu nome? – ele disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Apenas revirei os olhos e me levantei de lá, indo em direção ao castelo. Em seguida ele já estava atrás de mim.

- Será que dá pra você parar de me seguir? – eu praticamente gritei para ele. Mas não muito alto, é necessário se manter longe de escândalos com qualquer um.

- Não. – ele correu e parou na minha frente – Para você. – disse com uma expressão suave, e me entregou uma florzinha, dessas que crescem na grama mesmo, e saiu para o castelo.

Eu fiquei parada por alguns minutos analisando a flor, até que me dei conta do que estava fazendo, joguei a flor no chão, e entrei no castelo. Fui direto para meu quarto, sem falar com ninguém. Talvez esse seja um dos problemas do pessoal da Sonserina, um amigo seu passa por você mal, e você nem olha. Mas nenhum de nós realmente precisa desse sinal claro de fraqueza.

A semana seguinte se arrastou como normalmente. E eu fazendo o que não devia. Em cada aula eu procurava o olhar dele de um modo que só quem estivesse realmente prestando atenção notaria. E foi na última aula de quarta feira que eu o vi. Uniforme azul. Que ele não era da Sonserina eu tinha certeza, e de certa forma foi um alívio saber que ele não era um idiota da Lufa-lufa ou Grifinória, e apenas um idiota da Corvinal, o que era menos pior que as outras opções. Ele me viu e apenas lançou um sorriso discreto, mas que eu tive certeza ser para mim. Ouvi minhas colegas fazerem expressões de nojo, e desejei conseguir acompanhá-las.

Logo o final de semana estava ai novamente, e eu ainda não sabia o nome do infeliz. Eu não sabia o que estava havendo comigo. A única coisa com a qual eu tinha me esforçado tanto antes era para seguir a risca os atos de meus familiares.

Era sábado de Hogsmeade. Eu particularmente sempre odiei Hogsmeade. O porque? Por mais que seja um vilarejo totalmente bruxo, lá eu teria que estar na presença de nascidos trouxas, e já bastava eu tê-los nas aulas e corredores.

Novamente meus amigos foram, e me deixaram. Não sei realmente porque eles iam, já que pensavam do mesmo jeito que eu em relação aos trouxas. Mas isso não era algo com o que eu queria me preocupar. Peguei um livro qualquer que encontrei pelo quarto, e fui para perto do lago, como na semana passada, sem saber ao certo porque.

Havia mais de meia hora que estava sentada lendo, concentrada na leitura, e mal reparei quando uma pequena flor caiu na página que eu estava lendo. Apenas a joguei pro lado. De repente cai outra. Eu olho pra trás, e pros lados, mas não vejo nada. Voltei a minha leitura. Outra flor. E outra. E outra. Isso já estava ficando ridículo.

- Apareça! – eu mandei.

- Como quiser senhorita. – o meu perseguidor aparece e senta ao meu lado, a mesma distância da outra vez.

- Imaginei que fosse você. – revirei os olhos e voltei ao meu livro, mesmo sabendo que com ele ali eu nunca terminaria nem uma linha a mais.

- E então? – ele diz de repente.

- Então o que? – eu pergunto confusa.

- Já descobriu meu nome? – ele diz sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

- Não, tenho cara de vidente? Estou esperando que você me diga. – eu praticamente ordenei, fechando meu livro e deixando as flores dentro.

- Não. Você tem cara de princesa. - eu fiz uma careta – Ou teria se sorrisse mais, ou pelo menos não ficasse tão ranzinza o tempo todo.

- Não respondeu a minha pergunta. – eu disse ainda séria. Ele suspirou.

- Não desiste, não é mesmo? – ele disse não mais tão risonho. Antes que eu respondesse, ele continuou – Michael. Michael Crows.

- Nunca ouvi esse nome antes, você é de onde?

- Eu sabia que não conhecia. – ele responde com o habitual sorriso – De Londres mesmo.

- Ainda sim não conheço.

- Bom, como eu disse, não esperava que conhecesse. – fez uma pausa. Eu não disse nada, apenas olhava ele com o canto do olho. Ele sentou mais perto de mim, não tocando sua perna na minha por milímetros. – Porque você age assim, Narcisa? – ele diz olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

- As… assim como? – gaguejar. Outro sinal de fraqueza. Eu realmente deveria sair daqui. – E como sabe meu nome?

- É só você quem não se dá ao trabalho de descobrir com quem convive. – ele sorri, e chega mais perto. Eu nem me movo. Ele passa as pontas dos dedos de leve pelo lado do meu rosto e coloca uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás. Eu nem respiro mais. – Age como se fosse a dona do lugar, como se fosse a coisa mais importante e valiosa que existe, não que você não seja, mas não é superior a ninguém aqui. – ele disse sério, e continuou – Embora ainda sim, eu goste mesmo de você…

- Você não pode gostar de mim, eu nunca nem falei com você. Eu… – eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Ele riu suavemente.

- Nós não podemos realmente mandar em nós mesmos… - _eu posso_, eu pensei, mas não tive tempo de falar, pois com a mão que estava em meu rosto, ele me puxou delicadamente para perto dele, e roçou de leve os lábios nos meus. Afastou-se um pouco para me olhar, e eu senti a respiração quente dele no meu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos, e por algum impulso, eu fechei os meus também. Seus lábios tocaram os meus novamente, num beijo cuidadoso e calmo, mas não profundo, era mais como uma brincadeira entre lábios, sem nunca realmente chegar ao toque de línguas.

Bem devagar ele afastou seu rosto do meu, e ficou me encarando meio sem jeito com aqueles olhos cor de mel. Eu não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer. Eu mal me lembrava de como respirar.

Eu sabia quem ele era. Era óbvio. Eu deveria ter percebido antes. _Crows_. Não existe nenhuma família bruxa, não pura pelo menos, com esse nome. Eu me senti usada, traída. Por mim mesma. Me senti burra, idiota por me deixar levar. Eu queria gritar, queria correr. Mas não conseguia me mover um dedo de onde estava. Uma parte dentro de mim gritava para eu mesma pular nele e nunca mais solta-lo, e outra, a que mais me torturava, gritava para eu me afastar e nunca mais nem sequer pensar nisso, nem olhar para ele. Acho que novamente estava sem respirar, porque ele olhava um tanto preocupado, e eu me sentia tonta.

Eu o encarei como se fosse a primeira vez que nos víssemos. Eu olhava para ele e, mesmo lutando para admitir isso, gostava do que via. Gostava daquele jeito metido dele de ser, gostava que ele me seguisse, me jogasse pequenas flores. Mas a minha batalha interna era terrível, eu queria que meus pensamentos parassem, eu queria poder ter um controle sobre mim mesma. E foi ai que percebi pela primeira vez que eu não me importava. Foi quando eu vi uma chance de eu ser feliz fazendo o que eu queria, e não o que eu pensava querer.

Mas a única coisa que me parecia certa no momento, era me livrar dele, me livrar do que ele me fez sentir. Mesmo que meu coração implorasse para que eu não fizesse isso, ele queria apenas que eu me deixasse levar. Mas eu tinha vivido por quase 17 anos, minha vida toda, sob regras estritas sobre esse tipo de coisa, eu sabia o que iriam pensar de mim se eu resolvesse continuar. E não era isso que eu queria. Eu queria respeito, poder. Ser bem vista pela minha família, e quem sabe um dia, pelo Lord, assim como Bela é vista por eles todos.

- Eu posso mandar no que eu quiser… - falei quase como num sussurro, peguei meu livro, levantei e praticamente corri de volta para o castelo. E como no outro dia ele logo estava atrás de mim. Me segurou pelo braço me fazendo virar de frente para ele, e me encarando com aqueles olhos profundo.

- Fiz algo que não devia? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- O que você acha? – eu gritei. Ninguém iria nos ouvir, todos estavam fora mesmo. Ele me olhava confuso. – Acha realmente que EU vou ficar com alguém como VOCÊ?

- Eu… não entendi… - ele parecia mais confuso ainda. E eu senti mais uma coisa que nunca tinha sentido. Pena. Eu senti pena dele… e de mim. Não quis ser grosseira demais com ele, porque mesmo sem querer e sem entender, eu gostava dele. E não quis ser gentil também, pois não queria que ele entendesse errado e continuasse atrás de mim, afinal, eu sei exatamente o que aconteceria, principalmente com ele, se eu não parasse esse _relacionamento_ antes mesmo dele começar.

- Não seja idiota! Você mesmo disse que sabe quem eu sou, então deve saber também como eu sou! Eu… - fraquejei - …eu não me envolvo de jeito nenhum com gente do seu tipo, vocês, sangues ruins. É tão difícil entender que eu não suporto nem a presença de vocês? – minha cara era brava, eu sentia isso, mas não brava com ele, como ele deve ter pensado. Brava comigo por estar fazendo isso.

Ele não respondeu. Talvez não tenha nem respirado. Mas eu não me importava. Não queria me importar. E mais uma vez eu vesti minha máscara. Aquela que disfarça todos os meus sentimentos e emoções. Aquela que esteve em meu rosto por toda minha vida e nunca realmente saiu dele, a não ser por breves momentos com Michael.

O tempo passava, e parecia cada vez mais devagar. Ele não me procurava diretamente, mas eu ainda o via nas aulas e no Salão Principal. Sentia seu olhar desapontado nas minhas costas, mas raramente o retribuía, e quando o fazia era com o máximo de desprezo que fosse possível.

E minha máscara sempre lá. Eu nem ao menos tentava retira-la. E ainda não tento. Não sei se agüentaria.

…

Quando me formei em Hogwarts, casei-me com Lúcio Malfoy. Na época um rapaz jovem, alto, loiro, olhos claros, também nascido em uma família antiga e conservadora, e que tinha os mesmos desejos que eu. O pretendente perfeito, exatamente o tipo de pessoa que eu procurava para parecer melhor aos olhos da minha, e também das outras famílias bruxas. Então nem tive que pensar muito antes de aceitar esse destino, mesmo que de olhos fechados.

Nunca passamos nenhum tipo de necessidade, quem tem poder dificilmente o perde. Nossos tempos mais tumultuosos foram quando o menino Potter derrubou pela primeira vez o Lord. Foi ai que tivemos que fingir, por vários anos, que sempre estivemos do lado do _"bem"_, e por Lúcio ser uma pessoa muito respeitada dentro do Ministério, isso não foi exatamente um problema.

Mas eu sempre vivi na sombra de meu marido, não tive vida própria, tinha que me mostrar satisfeita com isso, e acho que sempre será assim. Eu o amo. Ou pelo menos acho que aprendi a amar com o tempo. Ele me protege, e por incrível que pareça, confia em mim, mas eu sei que no fundo nunca passou de uma relação de interesses.

E agora, anos, para não dizer décadas depois, eu estou tendo que me esconder, e viver humilhada com meu marido e filho. Sirius foi morto pela própria prima, e seus amigos por nossos _irmãos_. Belatriz caiu poucos minutos antes da queda final do Lord. E Andrômeda. Essa ainda vive feliz com o que escolheu, não tem mais sua filha, que também lhe foi tirada pela Guerra, mas cria o neto que minha sobrinha e o lobisomem deixaram.

Bem, eu tive muito tempo para pensar depois do fim da Guerra, avaliar as minhas possibilidades, e perceber que eu perdi. Sim, eu admito que perdi. Perdi minha família, perdi possíveis amigos. Perdi minha vida tentando agradar a quem nunca me deu crédito. Perdi a oportunidade de ter um final diferente. Todos de alguma forma se deram mal com suas escolhas. Mas os que tiveram perdas, as tiveram lutando por aquilo em que acreditavam.

O que aconteceu no começo da minha confissão, foi o arrependimento, foi aceitar o que escolheram para mim. E se eu tivesse um pouco de consciência própria e tivesse contrariado a todos e a tudo o que eu pensava realmente acreditar, e se tivesse escolhido Michael?

…

_Narcisa fechou o pergaminho onde estava escrevendo e o lacrou com um feitiço. O guardou numa gaveta escondida no armário, também com um feitiço, e secou uma lagrima no canto olho._

_Lúcio e Draco estavam em seus novos empregos em uma lojinha medíocre no Beco Diagonal, então ela se sentiu a vontade para relembrar o passado, e por alguns momentos retirar a máscara que estava há tanto tempo em seu rosto que parecia colada._

_Sentou-se na lateral da cama, abriu a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, puxou um antigo livro de dentro, tão antigo que as letras de seu nome já estavam apagadas, e o abriu em uma página que tinha a ponta da folha dobrada. E lá dentro estavam quatro pequenas flores, dessas que crescem na grama, já secas e envelhecidas pelo tempo. Passou o dedo indicador com delicadeza por cada uma da flores, com medo de que ela pudessem se desmanchar._

_Ficou alguns minutos olhando para o livro aberto, e quando ouviu o barulho de seu filho e marido chegando, o fechou rapidamente, mas sempre com o cuidado de não estragar as frágeis pétalas. Secou mais uma lagrima que havia escorrido por seu rosto de porcelana. Deu uma ultima olhada no espelho para conferir que não havia ficado nenhum registro do que andara fazendo pela tarde, e desceu as escadas ao encontro de sua família._

* * *

N/A: Bom, era isso.

Ficou bem pequena, mas acho que essa foi minha intenção (?)

Eu geralmente, quando escrevo uma fic, é usando os Marotos como personagens, mas eu tava pensando em fazer algo diferente, e do nada me veio um estalo e saiu isso. Foi quase toda escrita em uma só sentada oO

Tenho mais uma fic, essa sobre os Marotos, que eu ainda tô escrevendo, mas vou demorar um pouco para começar a posta porque quero adiantar bem ela, e ao contrario dessa, ela não vai ser short e nem drama, e sim um humor/romance.

Mas enfim, é o primeiro drama que eu escrevo, e não sei se ficou bom, então aceito qualquer critica (:

I hope you enjoy it (:


End file.
